Lily the Pirate
by Blackgaz22
Summary: Girl named Lily gets sent to the OP world by her Grandma. She finally has a second chance to protect those she cares about with Strawhat Crew. She's in Shell Town where she meets Zoro a little before he's taken away. this is a Zoro/OC. Again be nice first OP fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first One Piece fanfiction so be nice. This has been in my head for awhile and I might change things or rewrite chapters. One Piece does not belong to me, but OCs do. ****J**** Some of OP characters might end up OOC depends on how I write or how I feel. **

**Info of OC**

**Name**: Lily

**Age**: 18

**Dream**: To become the greatest element fighter ever.

**Looks like**: Tall (5,10), Thin but not too thin like average, a slight tan, reddish purple eyes, sliver hair. A big black birth make on back shaped as a dragon with wings spread out and the head coming over the should and above her heart with jaw open and tail around the side till the tip touches her stomach.

**What she can do**: She and fight in almost every style with a weapon, but loves her Death Scythe that has a black blade and red handle and katana she named Yuki because of white blade that she can turn into a necklace so its easy to carry.

She can do some magic. She also controls the elements. In later chapters she will unlock her haki.

**Background info**: She use to live in our world but her dying grandmother sent her to the One

Piece world where her second son lives. You get to find out who in later chapter. She stays with him and trains so she can become

stronger so she doesn't lose anyone she cares about like back in our world.

Alex Lily's daughter comes with her, but Lily made her stay with a friend in the grandline till she comes back.

**Other**: She sees the crew as her family she must protect from her enemies.

Luffy the hyper little brother, Zoro her best friend and maybe more, Nami her money loving sister.

Usopp the crazy story telling brother, Sanji the women loving big brother, Chopper shy little brother she wants to protect most,

Robin the smart and calm older sister, Franky the cool yet weird older brother, and Brooke the awesome music loving crazy uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter one of my story hope you like it. :)**

It was a normal day in the town of Shell Town where a young girl working in a tavern. She was pretty to most people in the town. They've know her for a year now her stay with the mother and young daughter that own the tavern who were know as Sally and Rika.

She had on white blouse that fit her so you could see she had curves and a little muscle with a green skirt that came to her keens with black leggings and wearing brown ankle boots. Her hair was hidden in a white hat she always wore except around the Sally and Rika. She was taken a break leaning on the counter.

"Hey Lily-neechan can you tell me another one of your stories?" asked Rika with her big eyes. Lily was the girls name looked at Rika and smiles.

"Sure sweetie." Rika smiled big. She loved hearing Lily's stories. They were so amazing with so much adventure.

Before Lily started her story a young man came. He had on a white shirt with black pants and boots with a green haramaki. He had a black green tinted bandana on his head, but you could see his green hair. He also had three swords with him.

He sat down next to Rika and looked up to a reddish purple eyed girl. Lily smiled at him. 'So Zoro here which means in nine days Luffy will show.' He gave a small smile back. 'You know the anime and manga didn't do him justice he much more handsome in real life.'

"Can hang on just a minute Rika?" Rika smiled and nodded. Lily turned to Zoro. "So what can I get you Roronoa Zoro?" She asked smiling.

He looked a little shocked such a cute girl would know his name, but shrugged it off. "Just some meat and grog will me fine." He answered. She turned a little like pink at the sound of his voice, but no one noticed. She smiled then nodded and got what he asked for.

"Here you go. Enjoy." He nodded his thanks. "So Rika what do you want the story to be about this time?" She asked the small girl that she saw as a sister.

Rika hummed in thought. "Tell me something your grandma use to tell you those are the best." She smiled brightly.

Lily giggly and nodded while Zoro just there eating listening as Lily he now knows starts her story.

"Well know about the legends right?" Rika nodded. "Well you see there are group of them know as the Guardians." As she told the story Rika and Zoro who pretended not to listen were into the story she was half way done when she stopped and smiled. Zoro was confused on why she stopped, but Rika knew when Lily did this she only tells half a story one day the other half the next just to bug her.

"Aww Lily-neechan can't you finish it please?" She pouted with big eyes. Lily just smiled and shook her head. "You know I only tell my stories half one day the other the next. Now go help out you mom." Lily said to her smirking. So Rika left with a hmph.

Lily turned to Zoro. "Sorry about that." Zoro just looked at her and said. "No its fine I actually enjoyed the story it was different. So if I want to hear the rest guess I'm staying here a bit longer." He smirked at her. She blushed a little then smiled.

"Yup guess so. So what you doing here in this small town, bring in a bounty to the ugly marine base?" He chuckle and nodded. "Yeah needed the cash. You don't like the marines?"

But before she answered a wolf came in and a prissy voice was heard. "Make way for my beautiful doggie anyone who doesn't gets executed." In came a boy with blonde hair and a purple suit. Lily just glared at him then turned to Zoro with a raised brow and rolled her eyes to the blonde as if saying 'One reason right there.' Zoro looked over at the blonde and nodded. She knew Helmeppo would become good, but right now she wanted to punch him so bad.

By this time Rika came out with a tray with drinks and didn't notice the wolf. The wolf tried to attack Rika she was frozen in fear. Lily tried to save, but Zoro was to fast and killed the wolf. Lily ran over to Rika and hugged her. "Are you alright Rika?" Lily asked with worry in her voice. Rika nodded still little scared to talked.

"You! How dare you kill my lovable doggie." Helmeppo yell to Zoro while pointing a sword at him. Lily looked up from Rika to see Zoro just sitting then got up faster then anyone to see expect Lily. Zoro had his katana pointed at Helmeppo who looked like he was about to piss himself.

Lily had a small smirk. Then Helmeppo came up with a deal to spear Rika and herself if Zoro lasted a month with food or water. Zoro agreed and dropped hid katana. As they take him away Lily hugged Rika little tight as she cried in her arms. She knew Rika blamed herself. Lily frowned knowing good and well that Helmeppo wasn't going to keep his promise. She just hopped Luffy would get here soon.

**Well that's it for now going to work on chapter 2. please review and if any ideas would be amazing. And if you this chapter should have things add or taken away tell me. :) **

**Blackgaz22 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people its Blackgaz22! ****:)**** Here's chapter 2 and by the way I might change things and/or something might not be the same like how Luffy well meet his nakama. ****:)**

Lily was working serving costumers with a fake smile, but only Rika could see it. Its been three days since the marines took Zoro away. She has been worried even though she knows he will be free in six.

"Lily-neechan." Rika whispered to her. Lily turned to look at Rika. "What's up sweetie?" She gave a little smile. Rika looked at her with sadness in her eyes. "I want to help out Zoro-niichan, but I don't know how." Lily looked at the little girl surprised at first then gave a true smile.

"How about I make him something to eat and go visit him." The little girl gave a bright smile and nodded. Lily chuckled and started on the food.

A little while later Lily was at the marine base. 'Man they need a new decorator. This place is ugly.' Lily giggled a little then hoped up on the wall to see if anyone was near by, but she didn't sense anyone. She jumped over the wall and walked over to Zoro.

Lily frowned and her eyes darkened. Zoro looked like he was beaten and tortured horrible. By this time Zoro lifted his head to see who was walking to him and was surprised to see it was Lily.

"What are you doing here and what are you wearing that don't look like anything a normal girl who works in a tavern would wear?" Zoro said trying to glare at her.

Lily was wearing a red tank top that had a black tree with musical notes hanging off it on the tank and on her arms she was wearing black fingerless gloves. Her hair was hiding with a the same white hat. She also had on black jeans shorts with red lining that had a sliver chain on one side with a small bag and a what looked liked a pack of cards on her other side. She had on black ankle boots.

Lily giggled a little, but keeps walking to him. "It's what I normal wear and who said anything about me being normal that's boring." Zoro just looks at her shaking his head and chuckles. "Now if you wait a second I'll tell you why I'm here." She smiles at him.

'Man she looks good in that outfit and she's cute when she smiles. Wait what am I thinking a hardly know her.' He thinks trying not to blush. Then Lily says something he thought was kind pf weird. **_"Time Out!" _**

"What was that about?" Asked Zoro a little confused. Lily just looked at him and smiled. "Zoro what do you hear?" He looked at her like she was crazy as she put down a basket and came to untie him. He finally did what she ask, but to him he hears nothing.

"I don't hear anything. It's kind of weird." Lily smiled as she finished untying him and handed him the basket. "Yeah that's one of the powers these cards give. It the one I have activated all the time. It the Time Card with it I can stop time and that's what I did so no one knows I'm here." She said smiling while he ate.

"Really now what else can you do?" He asked smirking. 'This girl keeps getting better and better.' She smiled and answered. "Well I almost know all fighting styles with and without a weapon, but I love to use my Death Scythe." But before she continued Zoro interrupted her.

"You're Lady Death Lily with the bounty of 100,000,000 berries. I knew you looked familiar." Lily looked at him with wide eyes then smiled. "Yeah that's me, but don't tell anyone." He just nodded he would ask her about it later.

"Anyways I also use Yuki my white blade katana, but I normal fight with elements since I'm an element fighter. These cards you see help out when I need them." Lily said with a smile.

Zoro looked at her with wide eyes at how strong this girl is. "So what one or two elements do you use, because of all the element user I seen only one or two in their control?"

Lily looked at him and avoided eye contact. "I can use all four Fire, Water, Air, and Earth." She looked at Zoro to see his eyes get bigger if that was possible. "Well I'll be damned you're one powerful chick aren't you?" He said as his eyes were back to normal and smirking.

Lily smiled and nodded. "Yeah I guess, but I have a long way to go before I can get to my dream and if I die try then I'm ok with that but that wont happen because I have stuff to take care of." Now Zoro was listening thinking she was the same with his dream. "What's your dream?" He asked smiling.

Lily looked at him smiling as well. "My dream is to become the greatest element fighter, and I know yours as well Zoro. It's to become the greatest swordsmen in the world, but like me you have a long way to go." He looked at her shocked thinking she could after shocking him so much in one day then smiled.

"Well I need to put you back to the cross. Sorry." Smiled sadly at him, he just shrugged it off. When she was done she said. **_"Time In"_** then everything was back to normal.

She went to leave turned to Zoro and said. "See you in three days Akuma Kishi." He looked at her wide eyed then smirked. "Right back at you Hime Ki." She had on a wide smile as she left.

When she got back she changed into her more normal cloths and went down to work. Rika came over to her and smiled and Lily smile back. Lily came again, but brought Rika with her then left.

It was day nine of the deal when two strangers well to everyone, but Lily came in. One was a small bit with big glasses and bright pink hair that Lily couldn't stand and the other made her smile brightly.

He had on a red vest with blue shorts and sandals on his feet he also had on a strawhat. 'So if finally begins. I cant wait.' She thought smiling at the two. "What can I get you two?" Luffy she knows looks at her with his wide smile. "Meat and lots of it." She chuckles and takes Coby order and goes gets their foor. 'I wonder if he let me join him?'

**Well that's chapter 2 cant wait for chapter 3. Its where Lily gets to kick ass haha ****:)**

**Please review no flames please. If you have any ideas that would be lovely. I thought it would nice that Zoro and Lily gave each other nickname. She call him ****_Kishi_**** and he will call her ****_Hime_****. **

**_Akuma Kishi - Demon Knight_**

**_Hime Ki – Princess Demon _**

** Blackgaz22 out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back! Sorry it took so long had to think how I would do this. Well here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy. :)**

After Lily got the boys their food she went upstairs to change so she could see Zoro. On here way down she expected to see Rika, but see was no where then she noticed Luffy and Coby were gone too. So she went out the back thinking Rika was off somewhere else and not on her way to the base by herself.

She was close to the base when she heard voices. "Luffy! Why are you climbing that wall?" Asked a panicked Coby. Lily made it to where the boys were and just watched waiting to step in. "Where is the demon?" She heard Luffy asked as he made his way up the wall. Lily smiled holding in a giggle. "He can't be here! He must be isolated." Lily finally let out a giggle. Coby looked over to her shocked on his face she just waved and put her finger to her lips telling him to be quiet.

"He's there! Alright!" Said Luffy get there attention. Luffy jumps off the wall and ran to get a closer look. Lily smiled and followed waving Coby to follw. Luffy jump on the wall and looked over. Coby came and looked over Lily stayed till Zoro told them to leave then she would hop over. "How can it be?" asked Coby bring Lily out of her thoughts. "Black bandanna Haramaki sash He is Roronoa Zoro!" He yelled but not loudly.

"Let's untie him so he can leave!" Luffy said like it was the most normal thing in the world. Lily was trying hrad not to laugh so Zoro wouldn't her just yet. Coby looked at Lily like she was crazy then gave the look to Luffy. "Don't be stupid! How can you let him go? He might kill you!" Lily could see the fear in his eyes. "Don't worry! I'm strong!" Again Luffy said like it was normal. Lily also broke, but she held it in. "Hey, you! You're in the way Go away."

Lily knew that voice. It was dryer then usual and she didn't like it one bit. She finally jumped on the wall next to Luffy and turned to him and smiled then jumped down. Lily heard a noise that sounded like wood hitting rock. She turned to see Rika on the wall telling the boys to be quiet.

"Rika what are you doing here by yourself?" Lily asked with a smirk and hands on her hips. The small girl went wide eye for a second then gave a small smile. "Sorry Lily-neechan." Lily sighed and helped her down then walked over to Zoro as Lily watched leaning on the wall with a smile. "What do you want?" Asked Zoro trying to scare her away.

"You must be hungry so I have some riceballs for you." Rika held up some rice balls to him smiling. "Kid! Do you want to die? Get out." Zoro trying to get her to leave he didn't notice Lily yet which was good for her. She knew this little bit needed to happing.

"But Oniichan! You haven't eaten anything! Here! It's my first time." Rika tried to get him to eat. "I'm not hungry." Lily giggled to herself at how Zoro was failing. "But." Zoro interrupted her. "I don't want it! I might kill you!" Hopping she would leave. Then everyone heard a really winy annoying voice. "I didn't expect this, Roronoa Zoro." Helmeppo walked over to them. Lily jumped on the wall sat down and watched wanting no more then to punch the blonde asshole.

"That's another weird guy!" Lily looked to Luffy next to her and giggled. He looked to her and smiled. "Wonderful! Must be a naval officer! That kid will be safe!" Coby said with worry now gone. Lily shook her head. 'Ah to be so naïve' she thought. She blocked out the rest till Rika was throw over the wall past Lily who was wide eyed. She looked over to see Luffy had caught her. She smiled and turned back.

"Bastard!" mutter Zoro as he scowled at the blonde idiot. Helmeppo laughed then looked at Zoro. "I'm not sure that you can make it!" Still laughing. "I have ten days left!" Zoro shouted to him. "I don't think you can make it!" He said leaving once gone Lily notice Luffy walking to Zoro.

"I heard that you're a bad guy." Lily giggled again jumping off the wall knowing Coby would take Rika home. She was brought out of her thoughts by Zoro's voice. "You still here?"

"I'm looking for a crew member. Are you really tough?" Luffy asked looking at Zoro like he was disappointed. :Mind your own business!" Zoro said still didn't notice Lily. "I'd be dead if I had no food for three days!"

"I'm much different than you! I'll survive! I must!" Lily smiled brightly at that as she watched the two. "Oh, what a weird guy!" Luffy was about to leave, but Zoro stoped him. "Wait! Could you get that?" Zoro asked looking down at the mess that use to be a rice ball.

"You wanna eat that? It's all dirty." Luffy pick up the rice ball looking at it. "Just give it to me!" He yelled Luffy throwing it to his mouth. "Why didn't you listen?" Luffy asked as Zoro ate it. "It's good I'm stuffed." Lily finally couldn't hold her laughter. Both boys looked over to see Lily laughing.

"Lily! What are you doing here?" Zoro was surprised to see her, but also embarrassed she witness him being weak. Lily stopped laughing and smiled. "What else to come see how my Kishi was doing. You seem fine so I'm going to go with Luffy back to the tavern." Said smiling as she jumped the wall waiting for Luffy. As she landed she heard Zoro mutter "Stupid Hime." She giggled as Luffy landed next to her and walked to the tavern with smiles on their faces.

A while later. "Really?" Rika smiled widely. "Yep! He ate it all!" Luffy was telling Rika what happed after Coby took her back. They were sitting on crates with Rika in Lily's lap. "I'm so happy!" Then Coby ruined the happy moment. "Is he really that bad?" "Not at all! He was imprisoned because of us." Rika yelled while she frowned sadly Lily just held her with a frown on her face. "Oh? What happened?" Luffy asked. "It was Helmeppo that caused it. He is the son of Captain Morgan." Rika said with venom in her voice.

Rika told the boys what happened as Lily listened not really caring since she was there. "Three weeks later Zoro-niichan has been tortured by Helmeppo! It's my fault! It's my fault!" Rika cried into Lily has she held her whispering that it wasn't. "I see." Murmured Luffy. Then that annoying voice came back.

"I'm hungry! Give us free food! Hey! We want some wine here! Keep it coming! Toute de suite! That's it!" Helmeppo said loudly as the four entered. Lily frowned as Rika hid be hide her holding her leg. "I'm bored! Let's execute Zoro tomorrow! I promise you'll have a good show!" The Jackass yelled, but before anyone knew, but Lily Luffy ran and punched Helmeppo sending him flying. "What are you doing?" In a winy voice. Lily told Rika to go to the counter and she walked over to talk to Sally.

"Luffy!" Shouted Coby as he tried to hold him back. "You dare to do this? I'm the son of Captain Morgan!" He wined again. 'God do I hate him right now' Lily thought smirking. "So what?" Yelled Luffy trying to get free. "I'll tell my father and you'll be executed too!" "I dare you!" Luffy growled out. "Luffy! Calm down! Are you trying to be the enemy of the navy?" By this time Lily was talking to Sally. "Hey Sal?" She looked to Lily with wide eyes.

"As of today I quite." Then she ran to Helmeppo before Sally could anything Lily kick him in the face and sent him flying out the door. She smiled proudly then looked to Luffy. "I've decided! Coby! I want Zoro to be my companion!" Luffy said with a frown still on his face. Coby was shocked not because of Luffy, but because of Lily. "Hey Luffy. If you want Zoro I can help if you want?" Lily said to him smiling he smiled back. "Sure. I was going to ask if you wanted to join my pirate crew anyways."

Lily smiled brightly "Well you have to get Zoro first then I'll join." They smiled to one another then ran to free Zoro. They got to the base and jumped over the wall as Zoro looked up. "You again? Don't you have anything to do?" Lily giggled. "Nope." "Let me untie you! But you must joined my crew!" Luffy said with his straw hat shading his eyes.

Zoro looked to Lily then back to Luffy. "What are you doing?" Zoro asked looking like he was about to get pissed off. "I'm looking for a companion for a pirate." Luffy looked up smiling.

"Dream on! I don't want to be a pirate. Don't waste your time." He growled out.  
"What's wrong with being a pirate?" Luffy asked looking a little hurt, but only in his eyes. "Who want to be a pirate anyways?" "You're practically a pirate to them!" Luffy answered back Lily just looked on smiling at them. "I don't care what they think! I've never done a thing that I'll regret. No matter what, I will survive! I'll do what I want to do!" Zoro said smiling Lily blushed at the smile, but shook it away and started to walk to Zoro.

"Oh yeah. I've made my decision." Luffy said like it was nothing. Zoro got really mad yelling. "You cant do that." Luffy acted like he didn't hear him. "Can you use a sword?" "Yes, but that stupid son of the captain took my swords." Lily could see the hurt in his eyes she knew how much the white sword meant to him.

"I'll get it back for you." 'Ah Luffy you always know how to make things seem simpal.' Lily thought as she started to untie Zoro. "What?" Zoro was shocked to say the less. "If you want it back, you must work with me!" Liffy laughed as he ran off. "You're freaking nuts, you know that? trying to break in the base by yourself? It's on the other side, you idiot!" Zoro yelled over the shock. Lily was laughing trying to untie Zoro. "What?" Then he turned around. "**_GOMU GOMU NO! ROCKET!_**" And off Luffy went Lily was laughing at Zoro's face.

"What is he?" Lily finally calmed down and began untying again. "He's a rubber man." Lily answered. Zoro looked at her confused she sighed. "He at a devil fruit so now he's a rubber man." Zoro just nodded. Then Coby came from over the wall and ran to Zoro. Lily stopped to watch. "You'll be executed if you cut me loose!" Zoro yelled at him. "I don't like what they do I just want to join the marines." Coby said quietly Lily smiled sadly at him and began to help.

"Stop it! I can't run away now! Ten more days!" "You'll be executed tomorrow!" Coby yelled at him. "What?" he looked to Lily and she nodded. "Helmeppo's not intending on keeping his word That's why Luffy hit Helmeppo!" Coby continued. "That guy!" Zoro was shocked again that day Lily didn't know how many more times he could take. "Yeah then Lily-san came out of no where and kick him and sent him flying out the door." Coby added. Zoro looked at Lily in shock then smiled warmly at her.

She blushed, but looked away before he could see. "The marines are chasing Luffy. I won't force you to become a pirate, but I'm asking this only you can give him and Lily a hand. He and Lily can save you now, Zoro! You're the only one who can assist them!" Lily smiled at the boy then to Zoro. "Halt! You committed a crime." They stopped Lily looked over Zoro to see Captain Morgan and the marines pointing guns at them. She wasn't scared, but the other two were since Zoro didn't have his swords and Coby because he couldn't do anything. "I'll execute you now!"

Lily just calmly walked in front of them and glared at the marines. Someone shot and it missed Lily, but hit Coby. "Coby!" Zoro and Lily yelled. "You dare to do this in my territory! Trying to start a revolt with that kid!" Morgan said. "I've been fighting alone.  
It's quite different with a man like you!" Zoro yelled at the captain and Lily nodded thinking she sailed most of the grandline by herself and fought her own battles as well.

"Roronoa Zoro, don't get me wrong no matter what you are, you're nothing to me! Ready!" He said smugly. "I can not die in a place like this!" Zoro whispered Lily whispered back. "You won't" Just then out of no where. "_**GOMU GOMU NO! ROCKET!**_" "Fire!" Luffy land in front of them blocking the bullets. "You! Luffy-san! Straw hat!" Lily giggled. "Nice timing Luffy." "Told you I was very strong!" Luffy yelled. "Who the hell are you?" Luffy turned to Lily smiling then to Zoro. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. The man who will become King of the Pirates!"

**Well there's chapter 3 for you hope you like it. The next we see Lily's element powers which causes Luffy to want her on the crew more. Review please any ideas would be lovely. :)**

**Blackgaz22 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone here's chapter 4. We finally get to see Lily kick ass haha. **

**I don't own anything, but my OCs. If you're wondering yes I'm going to skip over some things because I don't feel there're important or I'm lazy. **

"What? You want to be a Pirate King? Hey, do you know what it means to be a pirate king?" Zoro asked looking at Luffy with wide eyes. Luffy looked at him and pouted a little. "A pirate king is a pirate king. What else is it?" Lily just chuckled while watching to see what the marines would do.

"I thought he was crazy when I heard that, but Luffy is serious." Coby said smiling as he tried to untie Zoro. Coby continued. "He said he wants to be a pirate king, and find the world's treasures The One Piece." Luffy came over holding Zoros swords to him. "Take it it's your treasure right? I didn't know which one, so I brought them all." Zoro looked at him and answered. "They're all mine I am a three-swordsman." Luffy just smiled.

While they were talking some marines turned to Lily with guns pointed at her. Coby screamed for Lily to move while Luffy and Zoro were wide eyed watching. Lily smirking her eyes turning green, but no one noticed and lifting her hands shouting. "**_Rock Wall!_**" As she said this a wall of rock came form the ground in front of her blocking the bullets from hitting them. She then put her hands down and the wall went down as well.

Lily stood there laughing then turned to her new friends and smiled at them. Coby was shocked Zoro just smiled knowing she could control the elements Luffy had stars in his eyes. "That was so awesome!" Shouted Luffy. Lily giggled out a thanks and went to untie Zoro.

Luffy turned back to Zoro. "If you cooperate with me, you will become the bad guy against the government. So, are you going to join my crew or are you going to stay here and get executed?" Luffy asked smiling at him. Lily giggled a little trying to untie him and getting pissed of with the ropes.

"You are the son of the devil." Zoro said smirking evilly. "Forget it, it can't be worse.  
I promise I'll be a pirate!" Luffy smiled brightly and jumped up and down happy. "Wonderful! So you will be my partner! Alright! Fantastic!" Lily smiled and said stopping Luffy from celebrating. "Now that you have Kishi I'll gladly join your pirate crew Captain Luffy." Luffy smiled at his second crewmate.

"Yes now that's over. Untie me!" Zoro yelled at them. Lily heard the marnies talking to them selves. "That guy it's so magic." "He made the bullets bounce back!" "She stop the bullets with a wall of rock." Then the annoy voice of Morgan came in. "That straw-hat is not an ordinary person! He must have eaten the "Devil Fruit and that white hat girl must have eating one as well." Lily just rolled her eyes 'Have they never seen a element fighter before. Those poor fools.'

"Devil Fruit?" "He ate the treasure of the ocean?" Then Morgan continued. "Devil Fruit.  
If you ate it, you will have the greatest power beyond imagination. Like the ability to spit fire or the power to cause the tidal waves. I have heard many legends, but they are so many, it's hard to comprehend. I heard this treasure is sunken on the ocean floor of the "Grand Line". The power of that straw-hat man must be from the devil."

'No shit Sherlock!' Thought Lily as she was untying Zoro. "Quick, hurry up!" Zoro shouted at them. "These knots are too tight!" Luffy said scratching his head. "Strange, it's getting tighter." Lily had enough and put her hand on her necklace call for Yuki. The boys watched as a light came from her necklace and a black sheath katana with a red handle.

"Hey, stop whining. No matter who they are, I will kill anyone who is against me! If the bullets can't do, kill them with swords!" The boys were shocked to see Lily pull out a white blade katana. Lily took Yuki and swung it and cut the ropes. Zoro came lose and nodded his thanks and turned to Luffy. "Give me my Katanas!" Coby looked scraed, but yelled to them. "Luffy-san! Lily-san! Roronoa Zoro!"

"Oh, cool!" Luffy said with a smile Lily smirked. "Don't move or you'll die." Zoro said evilly as he held the marines off with his katanas and Lily chuckled at the marines faces. "He's so scary!" They wined. Zoro looked to Luffy. "I promise I will be a pirate. I've fought the marines; therefore, I am now an outlaw." Zoro smiled around his treasured white katana then continued.

"But remember this I have to carry out my ambition." Luffy at him still smiling. "Ambition?" "I want to become the greatest swordsman in the world. If you deter me from achieving this dream, I will make you commit Hara-Kiri!" Zoro said to Luffy look to see what Lily would do and sees her smiling widely.

"The greatest swordsman, cool! The pirate king's partner must have this title." Lily giggled. "You are so arrogant." Luffy turned to Lily. "What about you Lily?" She looked at him smiling and answered. "My dream is to be the greatest element fighter in the world."

Luffy looked at her smiling then confused. "I'll tell you when we leave. Okay?" Lily told him getting ready to fight. Luffy just nodded and got ready as well. "What are you doing here? Kill them now!" Yelled Morgan Lily really wanted to burn his ass with her fire. "Get down, Zoro." Zoro did and Lily smiled knowing what will happen. "**_GOMU GOMU NO! WHIP!_**" Luffy's leg starched and knock out the mraines Zoro was hold back.

Zoro looked at Luffy shocked. "What is that?" Lily rooled her eyes thinking she just told him. "Because I ate the rubber fruit." Luffy answered him as Lily walk to Luffy and starched his cheek. "Yeah Kishi I thought I told you that already." Lily smiled sweetly at him. "He is a rubber man." Some marines whispered. "He is the powerful man who ate the Devil Fruit."  
"Captain, they're too much for us! That guy is too strong!" One marine yelled. "We can't even fight Zoro!" Morgan looked pissed. "Captain's orders! Those who do not fight must kill themselves! I don't need cowards!" Some marines looked shocked, but started to put the guns to their heads. "This troop got some problems." Zoro said Lily nodded walking to him.

"Luffy-san!" Zoro and Lily looked to see Luffy running to Morgan. "**_Vine Trap_**" Vines came out of the ground and attack the marines holding them up making them drop the guns. Lily smiled and yelled to Luffy. "I got this Captain." Luffy smiled, but kept running. Zoro look to the girl next to him smiling. "Nice trick." Lily crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "Ha! That was nothing. I can do cooling things with my element powers." 'And do things with my katana you can't do yet, but I'll keep that to myself for a bit.'

"You guys have no identity or title! You are not qualified to fight with me! I am Marine Captain Morgan!" Yelled Morgan as he lifted his axe. "I am Luffy, nice to meet you." Lily laugh putting Yuki back to her necklace. (_If your wondering her necklace it's a black crystal that looks like a skull and cross bones, but instead of bones they're swords with red eye._) Lily gave a look to Zoro saying she tell them later he nodded. "Go to hell!" yelled Morgan "I don't want to." Luffy replied.

"Captain Morgan. We can never win." Some marines said as they were still being held by Lily's vines. "What a shitty marine." Luffy had Morgan down with him on top punching him in his face. "It shatters Koby's dream." Still punching by this time Lily could sense someone behind them and she knew who it was. She groaned when they heard the annoy whiny voice. "Stop, straw-hat, look over here! Stop it, you moron. Don't you see I got a hostage?" Helmeppo yelled as he held a gun to Coby's head.

Lily could see his legs were shaking. "Master Helmeppo!" Marines yelled, but unfortunately for Lily he continued. "Hey! If you want him to live, don't move! I'll shoot him if you move!" Luffy stopped and looked over he could see Lily inching over there. "Luffy-san, don't let him win! I won't get in your way of your dream even if I die." Coby yelled Lily smiled getting a little closer without the blonde idiot knowing.

Luffy smiled. "Yes, I know that. Give up, stupid son. Coby is ready to die by your hands." Luffy yelled at him. "Don't move! I told you not to move! I am going to shoot!" Lily got ready and ran to them. "Behind you!" Coby yelled to Luffy as Morgan got up, but Zoro got ready. "I am the Marine Captain Morgan!" Morgan yelled getting ready to hit Luffy. "Papa, kill that boy." But Lily came out of no where with top speed and kicked Helmeppo in the face sending him flying into the wall knocking him out. By this time Zoro took down Morgan. "Lily! Zoro!" Luffy smiled to them. "Ready to help when you need it Mono." Lily smiled

"No big deal Captain!" Zoro said smiling Luffy smiled at them, but looked to Lily. "Hey what did you call me?" Lily looked at him shocked a little then realized what she did. "Sorry about that Luffy. Mono is another way to say monkey, so I nicknamed Mono hope you don't mind. Luffy just smiled. "I like it, so it's fine."

"Captain Morgan is knocked down! I can't believe it!" Marines said as Lily let them go. "Who dare to catch us, we'll take you on." Zoro said smirking Lily chuckled.  
"Wonderful, wonderful! Freedom Viva la Marine!" Luffy and Zoro were confused while Lily just smiled. "What is going on? The Captain is defeated and they seem to be happy."  
"Actually they are afraid of Morgan." Coby said as Lily nodded knowing this for a year now.

By now Zoro was on the ground. "Zoro, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Coby and Luffy came over to him. "I am starving." Lily and Luffy laughed. "Poor Kishi lets get you some food."

They were back at Sally tavern eating, "Ah, I am so full. I think this is my limit. I haven't eaten for three weeks." They laugh at him while Lily smiled with her bag ready to go.  
"You can't eat no more?" Luffy said still eating. "Why did you eat more than me?" Zoro looked at like he was weird. "It's too delicious, isn't it, Coby?" Coby looked embarrassed "I am sorry, I ate some too." "It's OK, you saved this town." Sally then looked to Lily. "Lily are you sure you want to leave?"

Lily nodded "Yeah I only wanted to stay a year anyways." "Onii-chan and Onee-chan are really something." Rika said with awe in her eyes Lily just smiled at her and pick her up putting her on her lap hugging her. "Of course. I can be even better, because I will be the pirate king. And I got my two first crewmates now!" Luffy said still eating Lily thinking it was the devil fruit that made him able to eat so much.

"Tell me, who else did you find besides Lily and me?" Zoro asked Lily was holding back a laugh and Zoro gave her weird look. "Didn't you say you are looking for crewmates? Since you are the pirate king, you must have a lot of followers." "No, you and Lily are the only ones." Lily finally laughed out loud still holding Rika. "You mean?" Ponit his finger at us. "Yep, just the three of us."

"You call you, Lily and me are the pirate team?" Zoro asked shocked as Lily calmed down to just giggles. "What's wrong with it? We three are good." Luffy said like it was no big deal. "And the Ship? Where is the pirate ship?" Zoro asked hoping for something. "That one!" Luffy pointed to a small dingy. "That one?" Zoro looked out the window then back Lily laughed again at his face. "Poor Kishi what have you gotten yourself into?" Zoro just growled at her with a small blush.

"We'll have a ship bigger than that one!" Luffy said as he finally finished eating. "How could it be possible?" Zoro asked. "I want a pirate flag! Mm, it is cool!" Luffy said like he hadn't heard Zoro. "Maybe Luffy isn't such a good planner." Coby added. "And I called this man "captain"?"

"We will find more crewmates sooner or later." Rika looked at Luffy and asked. "Onii-cah, what are you going to next?" Luffy looked at her smiling. "Believe it or not, we are going to the "Grand Line"!" Coby spit out what he was drinking. "But you have only three people! It is impossible! Even if you are god! Impossible! Impossible!" Rika looked scared and asked. "Is the "Grand Line" such a terrible place?"

Coby looked at her with big eyes. "Of course it is terrible. You should know that there are two big oceans in the world. The land that divides the two oceans is the giant "Red Line". There is a town on the Red Line. Go through that town, and sail around the land in a vertical direction. You will find the greatest route, the "Grand Line." It is said that the pirate king "Gold Roger" had all the treasures. He put the priceless treasures on the "Grand Line". It is the called the "One Piece." So all the pirates wish to go to the "Grand Line." Now it is a terrible battle field. People even called it "The Pirates'Graveyard".  
I have heard some deaths mentioned. Once you enter the "Grand Line", you will never leave alive." Lily just smirk already knowing what's there.

Luffy looked at him. "But "One Piece" is on the "Grand Line"! We have to be there!" "Then it can't be help." Zoro said smiling, "Zoro, even you would say so!" "You are not going anyway." Zoro said looking at him also wondering what Lily was smiling about. "I'm not going, but I get worried, too! Though Luffy and I don't know each other very long, we are friends after all." Coby said looking at Luffy. "Aren't we?"

Luffy looked at for a minute. "We're going our separate ways, but we'll always be friends!" "I didn't have many friends since childhood. Nobody would fight for me.  
Because I don't have any strength myself. But you three let me know that I have to live by my faith. I finally have the courage to realize my childhood dream. I will join the marines!"

Finally Lily cut in. "I don't what the big deal is about the Grandline. I mean I lived there for four years it's not that bad." Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. "That's so cool Lily." Luffy said with stars in his eyes Lily just smiled. Zoro just smiled then turned to Coby who looked shocked. "Anyway. You were worrying about us just now. Are you OK with you future?" Coby came out of his shocked state and looked to Zoro. "What? I was only a cabin boy on the ship."

"You have stayed on the ship for two years, that's true. Don't give the marines too much information. If they know your past, they won't let you in." Coby looked at little crushed so Lily gently kick Zoro from under the table he just looked at her. She could also sense the marines coming so she put Rika down. "You are right." Coby nodded. Just then the door opened with marines. "Excuse me. I heard that you are pirates. Is that true?" The guy with the mustache asked.

"Yes, I found two crewmates. We are now a pirate team." Luffy said smiling. "You saved our base and the whole town from tyranny. We all appreciate it." "But.." Lily said looking at them. "But you are pirates. For the reputation of marines, you can't stay. Please leave town. For being just and moral, we won't report this to the base." The town people weren't happy, but the three got up.

"Marine, what rubbish is that?" "Aren't you afraid to be subjected to the tyranny of Morgan?" "Those people saved our lives!" "That's right!" Luffy had his eyes shaded as he walked out. "Ok, let's go. Thank you, ma'am." Rika looked upset. "Onii-cham, are you leaving?" "Yeah we are." As they walked out. "Aren't you their partner?" Asked the marine as he looked to Coby. "What? I." Lily didn't want to see this so she walked out telling Rika to follow her and she did.

After what happened they walked to the boat with Rika behind them wondering what Lily wanted. Zoro started to talk to Luffy. "You are too crazy! It won't be strange if we were discovered." Luffy just smiled "Coby will think of his own way. Our adventure has a nice start." Lily and Zoro nodded. "We can't look back; this is the style of pirates." Luffy smiled. "You are right." Zoro looked behind him to see Rika following them. When they got to the boat and Lily turned to Rika. The guys just watched to see what will happen.

"Well Rika this is it. Are you going to miss me?" Lily ask. Rika looked up with tears in her eyes, but Lily told big girls don't cry so she wipes them away. "Yeah I am and knew you were going to leave, but this when I'm older I'll sail out like you did and make my own adventures and make friends and find so I can tell you about them." Lily just smiled. The guys were shocked, but smiled. "Is that so, but I bet you can't do it."

Rika got a determined look on her face. "Will to and I'll have better adventures and friends then you." Lily smiled bigger and put her hand on her hat. (_You all see where I'm going right._) "Well then take care of this hat for me. It was giving to me by my grandmother and its very special to me. Okay?" As she pulled off the hat everyone was shocked even those who just finally got there to see that Lily had long sliver hair she hid with the hat and put it on Rika's head. Rika was shocked, but nodded.

Lily smiled and turned to the guys to see they had shocked faces, but then smiled. Zoro helped her in the boat and sat next to him. "Luffy-san! Thank you! I will never forget your help! Coby yelled as they sailed away. "I never heard of a marine that would salute a pirate." Zoro said Lily giggled as she pulled a hair tie out of her infinity bag to tie her hair back. "Goodbye, Coby!" Luffy waved. "Goodbye, Onii-chans Goodbye Onee-chan! I promise I'll see you again." Lily smiled and waved back. "Looking forward to it." Then the marines came out of no where which almost shocked Lily. She still couldn't figure out where they came from. "Sa-lute!"

As they sailed away they started talking. "There seem to be a great adventure waiting for us." Zoro said Lily nodded. "I agree with Kishi. I can't wait." Zoro smirked. "Whatever you say Hime." Lily smiled then looked to Luffy. "I am determined to be the pirate king." Zoro looked at him. "Do you have any reason for the determination of being a pirate king?" Luffy looked at his hat.

"No, no reason. Just that I have vowed before. I vowed to someone. I will find the greatest crew, and find the most treasures, to be a pirate king. This straw-hat knows it all." They smiled at him. "Really?" Luffy turned to face the front of the boat. "Ok, let's go! We are sailing to the "Grand Line"!" He turned to face Lily. "Hey Lily. That was pretty cool what you did back there." Lily had a small blush, but smiled. "Thanks Mono."

**Well here's chapter 4 hoped you enjoyed it. I'm going to skip over Luffy's past with Shanks since we should know already. Next chapter is in the work and Nami enters, but Lily tells Luffy and Zoro more about her. **

**Blackgaz22 out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Blackgaz22 here with another chapter enjoy.**

"So Lily are you going to tell me how you did all that cool stuff back there?" asked Luffy looking like a child who couldn't wait to open presets on Christmas morning. Lily smiled and nodded. "Well first of all I'm Know as Lady Death Lily, but you can call me Lily and I'm not from this world." She paused waiting to see what they would do. Zoro looked shocked, but shook it off and smirk at her and Luffy at bright stars in his eyes. "That's so cool." "So how'd you get here?"

Lily was shocked at first wondering why they didn't seem to mind, but then 'Oh right this is Luffy and Zoro.' She smiled. "Well you see I was 13 when I came here. I was with my grandmother and my daughter Alex was with me." The guys were shocked to know she had a daughter.

"She was dying, but she knew if she did and did nothing to help me my mother would have gotten me. So my grandma with the last of her strength sent Alex and I here where her other son is my uncle." The boys just stared at her then nodded for her to continue.

"So I found we found my uncle and he helped Alex and I train because we wanted to become stronger so we wouldn't lose anyone else or to just sit being able to do nothing but watch as everything you care for gets taken away." Lily said with tears trying to come out, but she wouldn't let them. She breathed in some air and let it out and continued. "After training we traveled and before I came to the East Blue I had a friend watch Alex for me till I got back."

Lily then grabbed her bag and put out a water bottle. They guys were shock that it came out of such a small bag. Lily seen their shocked face smiled and answered. "This is known as an infinity bag. It holds everything I could ever need in here. Anyways I'm an element fighter which means I control the elements, but most element fighters can only control one or two elements. I can do all four and I have yet to find anyone else." Luffy looked at her with wide eyes and a big smile. "What else can you do?"

"Well I know many fighting styles with or without a weapon, but love my Death Scythe and katana Yuki which you saw yesterday. With Yuki I can do mean things that seem impossible to most swordsmen in the blues, but normal in the Grandline." Zoro looked at her in shock not knowing this. "What's that suppose to mean?" He asked now interested

"Well I can cut through anything, send out flying blades, and cut big ass marine ships in half if I want to." Lily said smiling evilly as she remembered some of the ships she cut. Zoro was amazed at what he was hearing and Luffy was well Luffy. "Yeah, but my katana is special. You see Yuki when use to cut someone where there cut they freeze and/or their blood turns to ice and other attacks with Yuki are ice or snow base."

"That's so cool Lily!" Luffy loved this. Zoro was shocked, but impressed none the less. "I also have these magic cards my grandma gave me. They powerful I have on activated all the time." They looked confused. "It's the time card so I can control time I don't use it much because well where's the fun if I did. I also can heal wounds with the healing spell known as Healing Hand."

Luffy was thrilled. "That's useful." Zoro said. "Thanks Kishi, but I don't have to use it on me because my grandmother cast a permanent healing spell on me so my wounds just heal themselves no matter the wound." Lily said smiling.

"What else can you do? I mean so you have job on the ship when we get one." Lily sat there thinking. "Well I can be you supernatural expert/entertainer. I mean I know a lot about the supernatural and I can tell stories which you know and can sing." Luffy was shocked "You can sing?" Lily nodded Luffy was smiling brightly.

Lily nodded slowly. "Sing something. I want to hear how good you are." Lily just looked at him and thought of something she could sing when out of no where her bag started playing music. They looked at it with confused and shocked face. Then Lily hit her head with her hand. "I forgot my bag could do that and I know this song." Luffy looked thrilled. "What's it called?" Lily jumped at Zoro voice since he been quiet for a while. "It's called Sakura Biyori. It's a song my grandmother use to sing when we tended to her garden." Lily wore a gentle smile remembering the better times. "Sing it Sing it!" Lily smiled and began singing.

"_Juuroku de kimi to ai Hyakunen no koi wo shita ne  
Hirahira to maiochiru Sakura no hanabira no shita de _

_Aitakute kakenuketa Hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya _

_Kouen no sumi futari no kage wa Ima mo kawaranu mama_

_Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori" Kaze ni yurete maimodoru _

_Marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni Miageta saki wa momo-iro no sora _

_Suki deshita suki deshita Egao sakisometa kimi ga  
Boku dake ga shitte ita Migigawa yawarakana ibasho _

_Sakura no shita no yakusoku "rainen mo koko ni koyou" tte _

_Nando mo tashikameatta kedo Ima mo hatasenu mama _

_Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori" Kaze ni sotto yomigaeru _

_Kimi mo ima dokoka de miteru no kanaa _ _Ano hi to onaji momo-iro no sora _

_Oikaketa hibi no naka ni _ _Kizamareta ashiato wa Nani yori mo kakegae no nai takaramono _

_Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori" Kaze ni yurete maimodoru _ _Tomedonai omoi ga afuredashite _

_Namida ga komiageta _ _Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori" Kaze ni yurete maimodoru _

_Mada minu mirai wo mune ni daite Miageta saki wa momo-iro no sora_"

The music stopped and Lily simled and opened her eyes to see what they thought. Luffy was smiling brightly Zoro just smiled warmly at her. "Well how was that Captain?" Luffy still smiling. "It was awesome!" Lily chuckled "I'm glad you liked it, And you Kishi?" Zoro just nodded. It has been a few days since then Luffy told them of how he got his hat and why he wants to be Pirate King. They had run out of food Sally gave them. Thankfully they had Lily's bag that had infinite amount of food.

Then Lily spotted a bird and Luffy being Luffy might want to eat it. "There's a bird." Lily pointed out to Luffy he looked up and smiled. "Let's eat the bird." Zoro looked at him with a bored expression. "How?" He asked. "Watch this _GOMU GOMU NO! ROCKET!_" Luffy launched himself at the brid as Zoro and Lily watched. "What a genius." Zoro said with his eyes still on Luffy. Then he heard Lily giggling. "What's so funny?" Lily looked to him then pointed to Luffy.

"Help!" Luffy shouted to them. Zoro rushed over and started to row the boat after him while Lily was laughing, but kept her eyes on Luffy. "Idiot, what are you doing?" Zoro looked pissed off so Lily stopped laughing and spotted three people in the water. "Hey, stop now!" One of the clowns yelled to them. "The ship over there, please stop!" "Really shipwrecks at this time." Zoro said still rowing Lily knew he wouldn't stop and smiled. "I'm not stopping. So you have to get on yourselves!" Zoro yelled at them. "What did you say?" They yelled trying to get on. Lily laughed at their faces.

"You are quite skilled." Zoro said smirking at them still rowing. Lily just sat there bored. "Do you want us die? Stop the ship." One said holding a knife to Lily throat. "We are underlings of "Buggy the Clown"!" Another one said Lily was getting angry and Zoro could see this he almost felt bad for them when she was going to be done with them. "We want this ship, and if you don't your pretty girlfriend here will get her throat cut open."

"Oh yeah." Zoro gave them a death glare. "What do you think Hime?" Lily didn't answer she grabbed the guy's hand and flipped him and knocking him out. "Why you little." The other two attacked, but Zoro came over and took them out. He made them row while glaring at them.

"I didn't know you are the famous "pirate hunter," Master Zoro." One said then his buddy joined in. "We are very sorry." "You made use lose our friend." Zoro growled out to them and they sped up. He truned to Lily to see if she was hurt. "Zoro I'm fine I've had worse." He sighed, but sat down next to her. Lily grabbed her bag now back to the small size and tied it back so it was on her side again.

"By Luffy's capacity, it should be no problem to be on land." Lily nodded knowing Luffy's luck thinking he found Nami by now. "To take it seriously, buddy, what should we do now?" One clown whispered. "You are right. Our treasure and ship are stolen by that girl." Lily giggled knowing Nami did it. "If captain Buggy knows this." "What is this "Buggy" that you are talking about?" Zoro asked bored as he felt Lily lean on him looked at her to see she looked bored as well. "Haven't you heard of "Buggy the Clown"?" He asked them.

"Never." Zoro said with a blank face, but Lily knew she just didn't say anything think if she could stop Zoro from getting hurt or just let it be and heal him when they run. She was thinking the second one so they could surprise them."Hey are you alright?" He asked seeing her worried. Lily looked at him and gave small smile.

"Yeah. Just worried about Luffy. I've come to see and love him like a little brother." He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry about him I'm sur he's fine." She smiled and nodded.

"He is the leader of our pirate ship. And he is one of the people who ate the "Devil Fruit"." "He is very terrible, to put it simply." They said with fear in their eyes. Lily just smiled like Zoro. They sailed till they got to an island. It was empty Lily think the people left because of Buggy. "So where do you think he is?" Zoro asked, but before she could answer there was bomb that went off by them. Lily sighed and pointed. "I was going to say that way since I can sense him and look I was right. Where there is destruction there is Luffy."

Zoro chuckled then smirked at her she blushed, but started to walk away with Zoro behind her. "Wait up Hime." She did then they walk to the tavern. When they got there they could see Luffy in a cage Lily could cut to get him out and a orange haired girl trying to fight off the clowns. So they jumped out to help. Zoro went to the girl Lily to Luffy.

"Hey hey hey What are so many of you doing bullying one woman?" Luffy looked happy to see them. "Zoro! Lily!" "Are you hurt?" "Huh?" "Are you hurt?" Zoro asked again. "No. I'm fine." Nami answered. "That's great You really found your way here." Luffy said then shook the cage. "Help me get out of here." Zoro looked annoyed with Luffy so Lily walked to Nami. She looked up to see a sliver haired girl. "Hey my name's Lily are you okay?" Lily asked calmly to her. "Um Nami and yeah I should be fine." Lily nodded then stood up to see whats going on.

"What kind of game are you playing? The last time you were carried off by a bird and this time you've decided to stay in a cage?" Zoro said to Luffy he just smiled. "Well it's a funny story." Lily looked over to him. "I'm sure it is Mono." Luffy just smiled. "Don't tell me the crew he was talking about. Is the Pirate Hunter Zoro? What is going on here?" Lily could hear Nami whisper to herself. "You are Zoro? Why are you here? Are you here to take my head?" Said an annoying voice Lily looked over to see Buggy.

He looked to her then got wide eyed. "No I have no interest I've decided no to be the Pirate Hunter any longer." Zoro answered walking to Luffy. "But I am interested and the girl as well." Everyone looked at Lily with wide eyes at the girl with 100,00,000 berry bounty. "Why me I don't know you." She lied, but no one could tell. "That's easy my dear I know who you really are some said you vanished, but here you are Lady Death Lily."

Lily looked at him with a bored look. "I see you know me then you know I can kill you, but I won't." Then Zoro came in. "I'd advise you to forget it or you're dead" Buggy looked back at Zoro and smiled. "Are you ready?" "You won't understanding just by listening." Zoro got ready Lily walked over to Luffy pulling out Yuki. "Hey Mono you want out?" She asked him.

He looked at her and nodded. "Okay get low and stay low I'm going to cut the cage okay?" Luffy had stars in his eyes, but did as he was told before anyone could see what she was doing she grabbed the handle of Yuki then let it go. Luffy and Nami were confused then they heard a slicing sound and the top of the cage slid down cutting the cage at an angle and fell off letting Luffy to get out.

Everyone was amazed at what that just seen. Clowns had their jaws on the floor Buggy was wide eyed like Nami. Luffy was just happy to be out and Zoro had wide eyes, but was wearing a smile. He turned back to Buggy while Lily and Luffy stood there close to Nami.

"Let's kill him Captain! Captain Buggy Buggy." Buggy's crew cheered. "Go to hell!" Yelled Buggy as he jumped to attack, but Zoro was fast and cut him. "How come this fellow doesn't have any reactions after being chopped?" Asked Luffy Lily had a blank face. "It was so easy to take care of him." Zoro said putting his katanas away. "I don't think so." Whispered Lily.

"What's wrong with these people? Their captain just got killed and they're laughing?" Nami was freaked and angry at what was going on. "Hey you guys what's so funny!" "ZORO! Looked out!" shouted Lily as she watched Buggy's hand come flying down piercing Zoro. Luffy and Lily yelled his name and Lily ran to him. "How come that hand is moving?" Nami was freaked out.

"What is happening." Asked Zoro Lily answered "It must be his Devil Fruit." Lily was glaring at Buggy now he was laughing. "His body is joining up again?" Stated Luffy Lily rolled her eyes Helping Zoro up. "I always thought the Devil Fruit was just a fairytale." Nami said to no one. "That's right I ate the Chop-Chop Fruit" Buggy said proudly

"You say he's a section man? This guy is a monster?" Luffy said Lily just looked at him then shook her head. "Even though it wasn't fatal, but that wound is deep enough. This time the outcome is certain I've won." Buggy said smiling. "You did it Captain! Buggy." His crew cheered.

"The situation is not looking good. If we remain here it won't be good." Nami said as she stood up Lily nodded looking over Zoro to see how he was doing. She looked over to Luffy and could see his hat hiding his eyes so she knew he was mad. "You big red-nosed idiot!" Luffy yelled Lily smiled. "You." Buggy looked pissed. "You must never say that word in front of him." Nami said to him with fear.

"Who did you say? Is a big red-nosed one!" Buggy yelled and throw a knife at Luffy. No one else could see, but Lily did Luffy caught it in his mouth. "Luffy!" yelled Zoro worried then seen he had caught it. "Buggy! I am going to kick your ass." Luffy said as he broke the knife and smiled. "You want to kick my ass?" Buggy laughed then continued. "Still dare to utter nonsense while you're at deaths' door? You four are going to die here." Still laughing Luffy looked to Zoro and Lily and she smiled letting Zoro go.

"We won't die! Let's run Zoro Lily!" Nami was shocked at this. "What? How can you ask the people who came save you to run?" Luffy just smiled and started to walk to the edge of the roof. They smiled. "Got it" Zoro said. "Right away Mono." Lily said as they ran to the cannon. "Oh dear I can't make head or tail or what is going on. That's why I hate pirates." Nami shook her head.

"Don't you dream of escaping!"Buggy said fighting Zoro as Lily came to the cannon waited for Zoro. "Why don't you listen to me!" Buggy yelled as Zoro cut him and jumped through where he cut and came over to Lily. They pushed it up and over. "The mouth of the canon is facing us." Yelled one of the clowns. Lily and Zoro looked to Nami and shouted. "Hey light it!" Nami was confused. "What?"

They yelled again. "Quick!" She nodded and ran over. "OK! Wait a minute." She lit the cannon. "The Buggy Ball is still inside!" They yelled while the fuse went the four ran Luffy grabbed Zoro and ran down the street as they hear the cannon go off Lily smiled.

**Well there's chapter 5 hoped you like it. Please review. Yes I'll put in Luffy beating Mohji and there will be an OC for Lily to fight. **

**Blackgaz22 out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Blackgaz22 here. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was trying to think of a good way to write this chapter so here it is enjoy. **

The group was running down the street till they stopped. "I think we're good Luffy." Lily says as she helps him set Zoro down so she could look at his wound. Once Zoro was down he looked at the new girl then to Luffy.

"Hey Luffy, who's this woman?" Luffy looked at him with a smile. "She's our Navigator" Lily smiled and giggled a little at Nami's reaction. "Stop kidding around!"

Back with Buggy and crew. "I can't believe that those three look down on me Who do they think they are kidding !?" Buggy says getting out of the rubble. "This will act as my declaration of war to them." Says another voice coming to Buggy. "Mohji!" "May I remove Roronoah Zoro's head?" Mohji asked while sitting on his loin. Buggy smirked. "Sure."

Now back to Lily. Lily walked over to Zoro and kneeled down next to him. "Hey let me see your wound Kishi." Zoro looked at her and grunted in pain. Nami looked at them wondering what Lily was thinking of doing.

"It's fine." Zoro says Lily frowned and slapped the back of his head. "No it's not fine you stupid Kishi. Just let me heal it then you and Luffy can go back and Kick Big Nose's ass." Zoro smirked, but wouldn't budge. "Not happening Hime." Lily frowned with a blush.

Right when she was about to force him Luffy spoke up. "Where did this dog come from?" The three looked over. "Dog?" Zoro asked. "Zoro Lily, it's not moving!" They looked at Luffy like he was crazy. Zoro just shrugged. "Who cares? That dog can do whatever it wants."

He leaned back so he could sleep not wanting Lily to help him. He was still mad at himself for early. '_Can't believe I let my guard down. I didn't want to look weak in front of Lily.' _Zoro went wide eyed for a second. _'What the hell was I thinking?'_

Zoro was brought out of his thoughts by his crazy captain. "Is it dead?" Luffy asked reaching out to pet it, but ShuShu Lily remembered the dogs name bit Luffy. "Ouch that hurts. Get off me you stinking dog!" Lily laughed at Luffy still sitting next to Zoro Nami just stared wondering what she got herself into.

"You still have the mood to fight with a dog?!" Zoro yelled at Luffy looking angry. "This stinking dog." Luffy was still trying to get ShuShu off him Lily finally calmed down, but still had a smile on her face. Zoro fell over saying. "I'm losing blood."

Lily shock her head at him. _'How could I like such an idiot? Wait !What! What did I just say. No I don't like him like that no matter how handsome or sexy Kishi looks when he's in battle mode. Nope don't like him that way at all.'_ Lily was brought out of her thoughts by the mayor of the town.

"You bunch of brats. Don't you dare bully ShuShu!" He yelled running over to them. "Shu Shu?" Luffy said looking at the dog. "Who are you Old Man?" Zoro said trying to get up with Lilys help.

"I'm the mayor of this town I'm the one who wants to know who are you all!" He asked then looked to Zoro. "My god, your wound is quite deep. Were you all attacked by that Buggy?" They nodded to him. "You should get a doctor to heal that as soon as possible" Lily just snorted _'Like he would agree to that.'_

"What's wrong with Zoro?" Luffy asked him. The old man sighed. "I said we should bring him to the doctor, but he said that he'll be fine after a nap. The young lady said she would watch over him."

With Lily and Zoro. "You're an idiot you know that Kishi?" Zoro just looked at her smiled Lily looked away so he wouldn't see the blush. "Yeah I know so you wouldn't like me if I wasn't Hime."

Lily just smiled and moved over so she could see the wound. _'Man she's cute when she smiles. Wait! No! I didn't just think that. Hime is not cute not at all.' _Zoro came out of his thoughts by Lily's voice. "I can heal this if you want all you have to do is rest a little after." Zoro just looked at her then nodded.

She smiled and moved her hand over to the wound and it started to glow. "Ok this is going feel cold and it might sting." Lily said to him. He just nodded telling her to just do it and she did. He hissed a bit, but then relaxed.

"There done now sleep and joining you because that took a lot of my energy and I don't use heal spells often." He just nodded and moved over for her. She smiled and lay next to him and felt him put his arm around her waist protectively she just smiled and laid her head on his chest and they feel asleep. She didn't need to hear about ShuShu because she already knew.

Outside with Luffy and Nami.. "So this dog is called ShuShu. Nami asked petting him. "What's it doing sitting here?" She asked as Luffy sat across from ShuShu. "It's looking after the shop" Boodle said setting out food for him. "Looking after the shop?"

Nami looked confused at first. "Oh yeah This is a pet food shop." "That's right. The owner of this shop is my best friend. I'm suppossed to feed ShuShu in his place." Boodle said sadly.

Nami looked confused. "In his place?" "Yup That's because he died 3 months ago. Due to ill health." Nami looked down a ShuShu. While Luffy just looked at him. "Don't tell me it's been waiting here all this while for its owner to come back?"

"That's what they all say, but I don't think that's the case." He came out of the shop and sat on the stairs. "ShuShu seems to be a really intelligent dog. I think he already knows that his owner has passed away,"

Nami kept looking at ShuShu. "Then why is he still here guarding the shop?" Boodle sighed and answered. "According to ShuShu, this shop is a really valuable treasure because this is what his owner, a dog lover, has left behind I think he just wants to protect it forever. I've told him to hide from dangers for quite a few times, but no matter what he just wouldn't budge from here.

Just then a loud roar came from nowhere. "Where did that roar come from?" Nami said panic. "That's Moji the King of Beasts." Boodle yelled jumping up. Who's this King of Beasts that you're talking about? Wa." Nami yelled as Boodle grabbed her and ran leaving Luffy.

"Something's approaching." Luffy said still sitting there with ShuShu. Just then Mohji came riding on Richie. "So you've been deserted by your friends? And to think that it was so hard for you to escape." Luffy just looked at him.

"Who are you?" Mohji just puffed out his chest saying. "I'm Moji the King of Beasts from Buggy's Crew." Luffy being Luffy asked. "But why are you wearing a bear's outfit?"

Mohji frowned at him. "How rude. This is my hair!" Luffy gave him a look that said you're weird. "That's even more strange" Mohji just glared at him then to ShuShu. "Stinking dog, ever since I got in here you haven't been obedient at all. Don't you know how great I am? As long as I, Moji the King of Beasts is here. There is not a single animal in the world that I can't tackle." He said hopping of Richie and over to ShuShu.

"Shake hands" Then ShuShu bit him hard. "That hurts." He yelled jumping on Richie again. "Anyway you will die in the end I currently don't have any interest in your life. Just tell me quickly where is Zoro now."

And Luffy bluntly said. "I don't want." Mohji got angry. "Kill him Richie" Richie jumped at Luffy, but Luffy jumped out of the way, but then a paw came out of nowhere and smack Luffy into a house.

"Alright Richie. Let's go look for Zoro and once we defeat him, we can be famous." But Richie wouldn't move he was looking at the pet shop. Mohji looked at him. "What's wrong?" He asked then looked to where Richie was.

"Oh so this is a pet food store. If you want to fill up your tummy then do it quick." Richie walk to the shop, but was stopped by ShuShu who was barking at them. "What? Don't tell me this little dog is the guard dog for this shop."

ShuShu attacked Richie, but he wasn't strong enough to stop him. He couldn't do anything, but watch as they burn he treasure and walked away. He then felt someone behind him. He looked up to see Lily who looked at the burning shop in shock then frowned. Lily bent down to ShuShu and started to heal him.

Whith Luffy. "That's was scary! But at least I'm ok." Luffy said as he stood up dusting himself off. "Ok! From now on I'll defeat them all. Get the lady thief Nami be my Navigator." He shouted to no one. Just then Nami and Boodle came to look to see Luffy was ok.

"Why are you still alive?" Nami shouted pointing to Luffy looking shocked to see him alive. Boodle look shocked as well. "You're still alive?" Luffy looked at them confused and tilted his head and asked. "Am I not allowed to be alive?"

Nami just frowned. "That's because the house has been knocked to pieces and you're still alive jumping around. That's just too strange." Luffy put on his hat walking out of the rubble. "Is that so?"

Boodle looked at him. "What's your main purpose in coming to this small town? Why are you involved with those pirates?" Luffy just looked at him and answered. "If you want my main purpose that's the Grand Line map and a Navigator." Luffy started to walk back to the shop. "That bear guy seemed to have said that he was looking for Zoro." So he ran back.

_"Let me take a look! ShuShu This shop belongs to you and me both. This bag is a little too big for ShuShu. ShuShu what if you get hurt? I can push it by myself ShuShu haven't I told you before not to eat the things in the shop?_ _Come, eat And you still dare to face us? ShuShu I'm getting old as well. You are all that I have thus I will definitely recover. I'm now placing you in charge of the shop."_ Lily just sat there with ShuShu comforting him.

She heard foots sets and looked up to see Luffy and he looked pissed. Lily finally spoke. "Luffy go beat the shit out of who ever did this to ShuShu I'll stay here and fix the shop." Luffy looked at her and nodded and ran off to Mohji.

When Luffy left Lily picked up ShuShu's head and put it down and stood up. "Stay there ShuShu. I'll fix this I promise." ShuShu just looked at her. Lily raised her arms and hands and aimed at the shop. _'Guess I'll have to use the time card again. God I hate using it. Oh well.'_

She opened her eyes and shouted. **_"Rewind!" _**When she shout this everything that was just the burning shop rewind itself in time and right then a torch came out and Lily caught it. She then shouted. **_"Play!" _**Time went back to normal and she put out the torch. She looked at ShuShu and smiled he looked the shop that looked like it did before it was burned and then looked to Lily and barked while wagging his tail.

Lily fell to the ground next to ShuShu and he came over worried for the girl who saved his treasure. Lily just pet ShuShu and smiled. "I'm fine ShuShu just a little tired. The time card takes a lot out of me with some moves." She then heard gasps and looked to see Nami and Boodle.

Nami spoke first. "How? What?" Lily just smiled. "Calm down Nami it's just one of my powers that I have." Nami just nodded and sat next to her with a worried look. "You ok?" Lily smiled and nodded and picked up ShuShu and set him down in her lap. Boodle was shocked at first then smiled.

Back with Luffy and Mohji. "Damn! That dog bit me." Mohji wined as he and Richie walked back. Richie stopped walking and he looked up to see Luffy in his way. "Hey I thought I killed you just now." Mohji shouted surprised to see Luffy. Luffy had his hat shadowing his eyes. "How can THAT kill me?" Mohji looked pissed. "I must have Richie eat you this time." Richie came running to Luffy. "Huh I won't be eaten by a lion!"

Luffy then grabbed the loin. "Look at my **"****_GOMU GOMU NO! HAMMER!"_** And Luffy slamed the loin right into the ground knocking him out. Mohji was shocked. "Richie! What are you?" Mohji asked looking scared.

Luffy just looked at him. "I ate the Gum Gum Fruit." Mohji was shocked to hear this. "Don't tell me you're just like Captain Buggy. You both have the ability from the Devil Fruit." Mohji said then looked ready to cry. "I understand now I'll apologize without a fight." LUffy just looked at him. "It's okay even if you don't apologize. The dog's treasure will never be returned." And with that said Luffy kick Mohji and Richie into the air sending them flying.

Luffy came back and was surprised to see the shop was back. He looked over to see Lily and Nami setting on the ground and ShuShu was in Lily lap. ShuShu looked up to Luffy and barked happily to see him.

Luffy smiled and petted him. "Ok Lily what did you do? Wasn't the shop like gone and burned down?" Lily just smiled and stood up. "Well Mono I used my time card to rewind the time around the shop before it went up in flames." Luffy just nodded then smiled brightly. "That's so cool Lily!" She nodded her thanks.

Nami looked surprised to see Luffy. "That guy just because of that dog. Went after that lion?" Lily just smiled at Nami and she gave a small one back. Luffy looked down to ShuShu. "You've really done your best in the battle eh Even though I never saw it with my own eyes, I can imagine I know." ShuShu just barked.

"I'm too ashamed!" Boodle yelled the three teens looked to him as he talked. "That little brat has even fought with the lion. As Mayor, why can I only stand here and admire and yet unable to stop the town's fate to be demolished?" Nami came over to him.

"Calm down Mr. Mayor!" But he continued Lily was waiting for the bomb to blow up Boodle's house. "This was just an empty land. We combined our energies and worked together. Produced farms, opened shops it wasn't easy but this town was born. No matter if they are the town's people or everything else in this town."

He started to cry. "They are my treasures! I can't let those people do this anymore." Just then the bomb came and Lily was ready she shouted. **_"Ice Shield!"_** As she shouted this a giant wall of ice came up and protect them from the mess of the bomb.

Luffy and Nami looked at in shock, but bodle had his head down."Even my house." The ice was gone and Luffy and Lily looked at the house wide eye. "Oh no! Zoro is still sleeping in there!" Luffy shouted and ran over to the house looking for him.

"That little brat. I wonder if he's already dead." Boodle said Lily just looked in shock. _'What's wrong with me? I know he's ok so why am I so scared that he might have not survived.'_ Lily came out of her thoughts by Luffy.

"Hey Zoro are you still alive?" Just then they heard Zoro's voice. "How can you wake me up this way? Darn it I haven't slept enough." Lily laughed with tears trying to escape her eyes. She ran to him. "Kishi!" She yelled hugging him he was shocked at first, but relaxed and hugged her back. "I'm glad you're ok. How's the wound?" Zoro just smiled at her. _'She was worried about me.'_ "Its fine I can fight now and what you think I would did that easily? Give me more faith then that Hime." Lily just smiled and shook her head.

Luffy smiled happy that Zoro was alive. "That's great!" Nami smiled at the two thinking they looked cute together then she remembered something. "How are you still alive?" Zoro just shrugged as he and Lily let go of each other.

Boodle was shocked then angry. "How can I let them continue on with their destruction? I can't stand it anymore. Having lived here for 45 years I didn't ask for you folks to help me. I AM the Mayor of this town! I WI LL protect this town!" He was about to run to Buggy when Nami came and grabbed him. "Wait a second Mr Mayor" "As a man one should battle until his death Don't you agree, brat?"

Luffy looked him and smiled. "That's right Old Man!" Zoro smiled and Lily giggled a little she was leaning on Zoro because she was still a little tired. "Don't encourage him!" Nami yelled at him. "What can he do looking for those pirates? Nothing at all!" she yelled again. Lily just rolled her eyes she knew Luffy wouldn't let the old man die.

"I know that even if I go, I'll be useless." Boodle broke out of Nami's grip and started running. "Just wait for me, Buggy the Clown!" They watched him go. "Hey Mr Mayor's crying Is it?" Nami asked. "I didn't see anything." Luffy said smiling Lily giggled. Zoro smirked and said. "I think things are getting more interesting." Luffy laughed. "Yup!" Lily just smiled and started to walk over to Luffy with Zoro behind her.

Nami looked at them like they were crazy. "I don't think now's the right time to laugh?" She yelled. _'Damn! I forgot she yelled a lot. Now I have to deal with that.'_ Lily thought. "Don't worry. I admire that old man I won't let him die." Luffy said smiling still.

"Well if you said so." Nami said. "You coming along Zoro?" Luffy asked Lily Looked to Luffy. "Hey Mono." Luffy looked to her. "There's and Element User in the crew so she's mine ok?" Luffy just smiled and nodded. Nami looked at Zoro then to Lily.

"But you're still hurt! And you're still grained from that magic you used." Zoro was tying his bandana on and said. "In comparison with this kind of physical wound. The taints on my reputation hurt even more." Lily just nodded. "Yeah Kishi is right even if I don't agree with him if he was still injured, but he's not and I'm fine now so don't worry."

Luffy join in. "Our goal is the Grand Line. Let's go and grab back that map. Come and join us Nami Come on." Luffy held out his hand. Zoro and Lily just stood there waiting.

Nami looked up glaring at Luffy. "I will never be a pirate! But due to our similar goals I can join you all." As she slapped his hand Luffy smiled.

With the Buggy Pirates. "The second firing load has been prepared." One man said to Buggy. "Very good. Fire!" But before they did oodle showed up yelling. "Come on out here Buggy the Clown. I'm Boodle the Mayor of this town. I'm here because I want to protect my greatest treasure, this town. Come out and duel with me." Buggy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you nuts? Treasures should be gold and jewels? And you say that this town is your treasure? Stop saying rubbish!" Buggy yelled back. "How can I let you destroy my precious memories?" Boodle yelled, but Buggy continued.

"It was not too long ago that I had the Grand Line. It will bring me all the treasures in the world. All the treasure in the world will be mine! This world doesn't need another man with treasures. Since you are so taken with this town. Then I'll let you be destroyed along with it."

Buggy yelled at him ready to kill him. "Before you sprout all those nonsense, just have a one-on-one fight with me." "Don't be so cocky." "Even if I have to sacrifice this old life of mine I will never let you destroy this town!" Buggy held up his hand.

"Then just watch me kill you!" He shot out his hand and it went to Boodle's neck and started to chock him. Just then Luffy came and grabbed Buggy's hand and squeezed it. "It's that straw hat guy!" Luffy looked up at Buggy and yelled. "I've kept my promise I'm here to pummel you into a pulp Big Nose!"

**Hey there well here's chapter 6 hope you all like it. Please review that would be lovely and again sorry it took so long. In the next chapter Lily will discover she has different forms that increase her element powers and also become them and meets the sprites of the element dragons. (I also forgot to say that she also has a red and blue dragon on her left arm and a green and purple on her right to show she controls all elements they look like tattoos to people who don't know.) **

**Blackgazz22 out! :)**


End file.
